


Happy New Year

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't stop moping about New Years Eve, so Ron decides to try and cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

Ron didn’t understand why Harry was moping so much, slouching in his seat by the fire as he and Hermione played chess. He’d been like that all day, sighing deeply at quiet moments and staring longingly into the empty space just over the ginger’s head. 

As Harry let out a particularly loud sigh, Ron took his last move and declared checkmate before getting up from his seat to smack his best friend in the back of the head.

“What was that for?”  He asked, apparently stunned out of his depressed slump as he sat up looking indignant.  Ron sat down on his footrest running a hand through his hair.

“Because, you’re bumming me out.  What’s with you today?”  Ron asked, Harry turning pink and looking away quickly.  Hermione rolled her eyes, packing up the chess board and leaving to go to the library so they could talk without her.  “You’ve been moaning and groaning all day but haven’t said a single thing was bothering you this whole time.  What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid, don’t worry about it.”  He mumbled, face going redder as Ron raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t budge.  “I just… its New Years eve tonight.”

“So?”

“Well… its a muggle tradition that on New Years eve, right at midnight, you kiss someone you love.”  Harry explained, swallowing as Ron broke into a wide smile shaking his hair out of his eyes.  “And, once again, I’ve got no one to kiss.  It’s just… I feel pathetic.”

“There are worse things in the world, mate.”  Ron said, trying to sound sympathetic.  Harry nodded but didn’t say much, trudging off to their dormitory a few minutes later looking truly put out about something.  Ron sat staring at the fire for a few minutes before getting an idea, hurrying off to find Hermione at the library to ask about other muggle New Years traditions.

When Harry woke to the sound of fireworks and noise makers, he nearly fell out of bed.  Scrambling to get his heart rate under control he scrambled on the table beside his bed for his glasses, staring in confusion as Ron came into focus.

“What the hell?”  Harry asked blearily as Ron tossed him a sparkly top hat and pair of overly large plastic sunglasses.  Beside his bed was a small trunk draped with a sheet upon which rested a small feast of snack foods, noisemakers, and holiday crackers.  “Ron, what is all this?” 

“Our New Years party of course, ‘Mione helped me get everything right.”  Ron grinned as Harry slid out of bed putting his hat on as he went.  “By my watch, its about half an hour till midnight, so let’s get this party underway.”

Harry was having such a good time that he barely remembered his early complaint, laughing at the various wizard things that came out of the holiday crackers Ron had produced.  As they swapped hats, magic tea cups, and small lizards, he realized he’d never as been as happy with anyone as he was with Ron, watching in amusement as he pinned a bright red carnation to his nightshirt. 

“What… are you doing?”  Harry asked, his voice soft as Ron reached over and cupped his face suddenly, his features deadly still and serious.  Just as he leaned in, the clocks outside chimed.  Midnight.  “Are you?” 

“Happy New Year, Harry.”  Ron said gently, his lips closing tenderly over his best friend’s.  He didn’t even have it in him to hesitate, Harry collapsing willingly into his embrace as he kissed back desperately, neither of them aware of Hermione watching them with a smirk on her face from the doorway.

Pulling the door shut she walked quietly away shaking her head.  “Those boys… it takes them forever to figure anything out.  I wondered if they’d ever get together…” 


End file.
